


Plastic Crowns & Football Jerseys

by asterismos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, High School AU, Homecoming, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Puppy Love, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's an overachiever, especially when it comes to romantic gestures. Nico doesn't necessarily mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Crowns & Football Jerseys

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of the beautiful piece of fanart below. Um... I don't know what I was doing with this, honestly, but I hope you enjoy it! xx

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico doesn't mind being the waterboy. _Most_ of the time.

The majority of the time, the football team leaves him alone and doesn't tease him or make fun of him like other team members had done in the past. His brooding, closed-off nature may play a part in that, but he also guesses his boyfriend might have a little something to do with it too.

Jason Grace is the star quarterback at Jupiter High, and every single person in the damn school idolizes him. He's the most powerful person in the school. Well, next to Reyna, of course. (It's because of the two of them that JHS had its first ever co-presidency in their student government.) People worship the ground he walks on. Anything anyone did, Jason could do a thousand times better. He led JHS to the state championship and is now just days away from the final, deciding game. Jason rules the school, and Nico knows it. Everyone knows it— _especially_ Jason's teammates.

When Nico originally "joined the team" (as Coach Hedge likes to put it, though Nico's 100% sure being the waterboy does _not_ mean you're part of the team), he was teased by some of the seniors who somehow found out that Nico was gay. Not that he was ever hiding it. He was just kind of hoping certain people wouldn't find out. Hazel (Nico's half-sister) told him that, apparently, a kid named Jason used to put them in their place but he moved away to New York or something. The next year, those kids left for college or whatever, Nico was still the waterboy, and Jason returned to his home turf with a vengeance.

It took only a few months for Jason to be intrigued by Nico's angsty aura and build a friendship with him. A month after that, they went on their first date. When Jason finally convinced Nico that this wasn't just some diabolical plot to get in his pants or humiliate him, Nico let Jason in completely and, well, everything just kind of carried on from there.

According to some of the players Nico felt comfortable enough to actually talk to, Jason made it clear to the team that if anyone gave Nico trouble, they would from Jason personally. It's funny to think the older boy knows how much power he holds to his name, yet he can be so kind, level-headed and a total softie (though Jason might never admit it out loud to anyone but Nico). It's become one of Nico's favorite things about him. While he doesn't feel like he needs any protecting, it's reassuring to know that Jason's willing to step in if necessary.

But it still confuses him—as well as anyone else at school—why Jason chose Nico, of all people.

And it's these same thoughts that enter his mind Friday night, the night of the championship game that would decide the fate of the Jupiter High Romans. He doesn't know why he's thinking about this as he watches his boyfriend lead his teammates through an intense, close game, but they do and he ends up being slightly distracted by them. As he hands benched players their respective bottles of water or Gatorade and refills them as needed, he finds himself thinking of the upcoming homecoming dance. (Yeah, the championship game is on the same game as the homecoming game. Jason was really excited about it when Nico first pointed it out.)

Both Reyna and Hazel pestered him constantly the past week and a half about whether Jason had asked him to the dance yet or not. When they heard that he hadn't, they were both appalled. Nico made up excuses in Jason's defense ("He's got a lot on his mind." "He has the game coming up." "He's probably taking his time.") because he believes and hopes that they're true... But Nico himself isn't so sure. But he just moves on and pays no mind because, to be honest, he doesn't really care about the stupid homecoming dance, even if everyone else does. All he cares about is Jason.

"Fill me up," Percy Jackson—otherwise known as the _former_ star-crossed love of Nico's life—says as he approaches the bench at the end of the first quarter, the first of the team back at the sidelines. For a moment, Nico thinks he says "feel me up". If he was still fourteen, he might have responded, "Gladly", which is what he does now. The irony inside his head almost makes him laugh aloud. Almost.

He hands Percy his now-filled bottle back and begins his normal routine of handing and filling bottles for players as fast as possible. Jason is the last one there and he's sweaty and panting and probably tired but instead of asking for a refill like the rest of his teammates, he goes right up to Nico and kisses him like nobody's business. He hears the uproar of cheers from the fans in the bleachers as they do and its decrescendo when they pull away.

"You're doing great out there," Nico says. He knows he doesn't have to say this but he actually kind of does. Knowing Jason, he's probably worried out of his mind that they'll lose, even though he's always so sure of himself with the plays (because Coach Hedge lets Jason construct his own plays most of the time).

"Do you think we'll win?" Jason asks like he always does.

"Of course you will," Nico says. And he does believe it in his heart and in his soul. It's a close game but he has faith in Jason. According to the school newspaper, Jason Grace is the best quarterback they've had in years. It'll be tough for the Knights to beat them, unless they have a strategist as good or almost as good as Jason (but, let's face it, Jason Grace is the best strategist in the _district_ ).

"Let's hope so."

Jason kisses Nico again—because he can—before flashing him a grin and heading back to his teammates. Moments later, one of the referees blows their whistle and the game starts up again. At halftime, the cheer squad gathers to start the show. Normally, Jason heads straight back to Nico to watch for a bit before he goes to join the team again but after doing more refills, Nico searches for his boyfriend only to come up empty. The beloved quarterback is nowhere to be found.

Nico finds him several minutes later when he is crowned Homecoming King, not surprising anyone. Then: the impossible.

"And your _second_ Homecoming King is... Nico di Angelo!"

Nico's frozen in complete shock for a whole sixty seconds, jaw slack. Nico never really paid attention to who was on the ballot, but he's pretty sure _he_ hadn't been. Or so he thought. He'd expected Jason to be but never did he think he would be nominated... and _win_.

The principal is looking around for Nico and explaining that _having two kings doesn't happen often, but Mr. di Angelo won by a landslide_. He goes on to add as Jason's teammates begin to pat Nico on the back and urge him forward that _these two are definitely a crowd favorite._ He doesn't realize his feet are moving but they are and the team has followed him to the little podium set up for the crowning ceremony. Jason's standing up there too with a plastic crown atop his head, grinning like an idiot in full-gear and too-tight pants. When Nico finds his way to the podium, a cheerleader he doesn't know tells him to kneel. So he does and feels her place the crown on his head. Then he's standing next to Jason and they're holding hands. Nico can't even be bothered to contain his happiness. He grins from ear to ear, sure that his cheeks were the same color as Jason's lips. (Would it be considered inappropriate if Nico just kissed Jason silly right now?)

"How are you feeling?" Jason says to Nico. He says it quietly and turns to him and looks directly in his eyes, making sure the younger boy knows he has the quarterback's full, undivided attention. Nico wonders if it's possible for Jason's eyes to look this blue. Deciding that he doesn't really care if it's considered inappropriate, he leans forward and kisses Jason, both his hands cupping the older boy's structured jawline. Jason's surprised but doesn't pull away until the principal asks them to. They comply, red-faced and not missing the whistles and shouts made from the crowd about their PDA.

"Amazing," Nico answers, his fingers gripping the fabric of Jason's jersey. "A bit overwhelmed but amazing."

"Good," Jason replies. His eyes trail down to Nico's chest and his fingers tug on the sleeve of Nico's shirt of choice—one of Jason's jerseys. "I love it when you wear my jersey. Makes me feel appreciated."

Nico just smiles and smiles, so ridiculously happy.

After that, Nico stops paying attention to whomever else is crowned for Homecoming Court. All he can look at is Jason. But Jason watches, because that's who he is. He gives everyone their fair share of attention. So when Jason sends Nico a small smile before letting go of his hand and jumping off the podium, despite the Duke and Duchess still needing to be announced, he's slightly confused. He watches Jason jog over to the principal really quick and whisper something in his ear. When the principal nods, Jason grins and probably thanks him before jogging back to Nico. After the Duke and Duchess are announced, the principal comes back and hands Jason the microphone.

"Take it away, Mr. Grace."

Jason's smile is a thousand times more brilliant than the huge lamps that light up the football field, and the sight of it fills Nico's entire body with warmth. He can feel eyes on him, on them, like he always does when the two of them are together but there's a heavier sense of anticipation from the crowd. For what, Nico doesn't know, but he thinks he's about to find out.

His eyes triple in size when Jason gets down on one knee.

"Are you about to profess your love for me?" Nico blurts. Then he mentally facepalms himself. Out of all the things he could say, his mouth decides on that one?

Jason snorts in response, his mouth away from the microphone. "Spoiler alert."

Nico rolls his eyes but he's fond. So fond. And Jason's smiling like there's no tomorrow. He knows what's happening now. Or at least he thinks he does. If he's right, he couldn't be happier.

"Nico," Jason starts, talking into the mic this time, "no one has made me feel the way you do. You're... I don't know, amazing. And I know this might be a bit late, but I wanted to make this special."

Jason nods his head in the direction of the crowd. Two rows of people stand up, each holding a poster with a letter spelling out the question Nico's been waiting to hear all week:

"Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"Jason Grace, you are an idiot if you think there was ever a chance I'd say no."

Jason stands and discards of the microphone as he lets Nico to throw himself into the older boy's arms. The "oops" that leaves Jason's mouth when the microphone dropping creates feedback becomes muffled by Nico's lips. When they kiss, it's like they slip away from the world and are totally alone.

"So that's a yes?" Jason asks, his eyes glittering with amusement.

"In every language."

When the game continues, Nico's back in his seat on the bench and he can't stop smiling. His eyes never leave Jason as the quarterback runs up and down the field. It's still a close game by the time they reach the fourth quarter, the score tied, but in the end, JHS wins with Jason scores the winning touchdown. The team decides to head to Percy's place for the afterparty, but Jason and Nico sneak off elsewhere to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two more than I probably should. But anyway, let me know what you thought about this in the comments below!
> 
> Also, you should totally check out the novel I'm working on, Beyond the Trees: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75854686-beyond-the-trees-book-one  
> I guarantee you will not regret it.
> 
> All the love,  
> Cass xx


End file.
